Feu à volonté
by Kisu No Tora
Summary: C'est si facile d'exécuter les ordres, il n'a qu'a claquer des doigts et ils flambent comme des torches...


Couple: aucun

Chanson : Feuer Frei (feu à volonté en français) de Rammstein, tiré de l'album Mutter. Traduction toujours par moi.

Note : Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, il y a des descriptions assez gore…

**Feu à volonté**

Ils avaient décidé de lancer le plan d'extermination Ishbal.

En se basant sur une idée simple mais si cruelle.

Il fallait les éliminer.

Un ordre, une mission.

Mais pas comme les autres.

Aucune pitié possible. Tout le monde y passe.

C'était cruel.

Mais c'était comme ça. Foutus ordres…

¤

Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt **_Blâmé sera celui qui connaît la douleur_**

Vom Feuer das die Haut verbrennt **_Du feu qui brûle la peau_**  
Ich werf ein Licht **_Je projette une lumière_**  
In mein Gesicht **_Sur mon visage_**  
Ein heißer Schrei **_Un cri brûlant_**  
Feuer frei! **_Feu à volonté_**

Ce fameux jour commença comme tous les autres.

Un soleil qui chauffe très fort, du sable en veux tu en voilà, et cette chaleur insupportable.

Le briefing démarre dans une tente transformée en étuve.

Des mots simples, car pour beaucoup d'entre eux, c'est le baptême du feu.

Première guerre et sûrement premières victimes.

Les directives sont données pour les alchimistes.

Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Ne pas se faire tuer. La vie est trop courte.

En éliminer le plus possible. Ce sont les ordres.

Ne pas en oublier. Ce serait dommage de devoir accueillir des exilés.

Ceux qui ne respecteront pas ces ordres seront exécutés eux aussi.

La loi du plus fort règne en ce moment sur le territoire Ishbal.

Il enfile ses gants, prêt à s'en servir.

Parce que ce sont les ordres.

¤

Geadelt ist wer Schmerzen kennt **_Anobli est celui qui connaît la douleur  
_**Vom Feuer das in Lust verbrennt **_Du feu qui se consume en plaisir_**  
En Funkenstoß **_Une gerbe d'étincelles_**  
In ihren Schoss **_Dans ses entrailles_**  
Ein heißer Schrei **_Un cri brûlant_**  
Feuer frei ! **_Feu à volonté_**

Un claquement de doigts…

Un seul, mais aux multiples conséquences…

La terreur coule dans ses veines comme un virus.

Il a peur mais en même temps, cette sensation de contrôle, de puissance…

C'était magique…

La chaleur autour de lui le rassure.

Sa maîtrise du feu se révèle incroyablement décuplée avec ce joyau…

Les flammes se reflètent dans ses yeux ébène.

Il a l'air d'un fou furieux…

C'est peut être ce qu'il est, à force de flamber tout Ishbal qu'il croise…

Il n'en a rien à foutre, ce sont les ordres, c'est un soldat, il doit obéir.

Tiens, encore un yeux rouges.

Le tissu se frotte sur ses doigts.

Une langue enflammée surgit de nulle part encercle le malheureux.

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive que son cri de douleur se répercute contre les murs tenant encore miraculeusement debout.

Les flammes pénètrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa gorge, faisant fondre tout ce qu'elles touchent.

L'homme finit par tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Il essaye désespérément de ramper vers l'alchimiste, pendant qu'un souffle de vie coule encore dans ses veines.

Ses organes se liquéfient et son corps se carbonise lentement.

Ses yeux exorbités le fixent intensément.

Le soldat amorce un geste de recul.

¤

Gefährlich ist wer Schmerzen kennt **_Dangereux est celui qui connaît la douleur_**  
Vom Feuer das den Geist verbrennt **_Du feu qui brûle l'esprit_**  
Gefährlich das gebrannte Kind **_Dangereux l'enfant enflammé_**  
Mit Feuer das vom Leben trennt **_Qui par le feu arrache à la vie  
_**Ein heißer Schrei **_Un cri brûlant_**  
Feuer frei ! **_Feu à volonté_**

La vue de ce corps maintenant mort lui fit comme un choc.

Les autres, il ne les voyait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas les voir.

L'image se grave dans sa mémoire et dans ses yeux, elle ne veut pas partir.

Ses pupilles scrutent successivement le cadavre et ses gants brodés.

La chaleur autour de lui se fait plus intense, comme lui sommant de partir.

Ses pensées commencent à se brouiller dans son esprit.

Il y en a qui lui disent de continuer, parce que ce sont les ordres, d'autres lui demandent d'arrêter, ça suffit, tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça.

De toutes façons, il a déjà obéi aux ordres, il ne sera pas puni.

Son corps se met à bouger tout seul.

Il recule jusqu'à toucher le mur d'une ancienne habitation où il se laissa glisser jusque sur le sol.

Son regard parcourt tout du long le corps continuant à flamber silencieusement.

Ca fait un moment qu'il a occulté tout bruit autour de lui, ne se concentrant que sur sa mission et son alchimie.

Pour pouvoir mieux les exterminer.

Parce que ce sont les ordres. Et que c'est un soldat.

La bile lui monte progressivement à la gorge, l'odeur des chairs brûlées se répandant comme une traînée de poudre dans l'air.

Il sent qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps dans cet état.

Il regarde tout autour de lui et avise une bâtisse ne s'étant pas encore écroulée.

Ses yeux se détachent difficilement du corps et il finit par se lever.

Bientôt ses jambes ne pourront plus le supporter.

Il s'élance jusque dans la maison et avise une table renversée.

N'en pouvant plus, il se tint au meuble et laissa son dégoût se déverser sans aucun regret.

Une paire d'yeux rouges le fixait intensément, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Les doigts étaient crispés sur le métal froid de l'arme.

Un ange meurtrier s'apprêtait à faire feu sur l'intrus osant se montrer dans sa ligne de mire.

Les traits se tendirent et le viseur s'ajusta au niveau de son visage déformé par la terreur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente que l'alchimiste se releva d'un coup, toussant de l'âcreté de sa bile.

Le tireur se ravisa et attendit la suite des évènements.

Le soldat s'essuya la bouche et respira fortement, voulant respirer autre chose que de la chair carbonisée.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua une lueur derrière un tas de pierres.

Son instinct guerrier reprit le dessus sur sa peur et il tendit les doigts, prêt à cramer tout ce qui aurait le malheur de bouger.

L'ange étouffa un cri et se redressa, visant du mieux qu'il put l'alchimiste.

Les deux combattants se toisèrent du regard, attendant une réaction de l'autre.

Le soldat dévisagea son adversaire.

Ce n'était qu'un gosse.

Ses doigts tremblaient devant toute la retenue dont leur propriétaire faisait preuve.

Onyx contre rubis, la tension était palpable dans la pièce.

Aucun des deux n'osait bouger.

Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant lève son arme un peu plus haut.

La panique fit claquer ses doigts.

Des langues de feu vinrent tournoyer autour de l'ange dans un ballet magnifique.

Son ombre se projeta sur les murs, imitant des ombres chinoises.

Il subit le même sort que l'Ishbal, son corps se transformant en un tas de grillades de chairs et d'organes.

L'alchimiste ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler, et une larme finit par rouler sur sa joue.

Elle traça une ligne claire sur la peau, emportant avec elle la suie témoin de ses actes de barbarie.

Ses doigts toujours en l'air, il tomba à genoux à terre.

Le regard toujours sur le cadavre fumant, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et laissa s'échapper sa tristesse.

Un hurlement de douleur vint trancher l'air lourd de feu et se perdit dans les méandres de la cité enflammée.

Dein Glück **_Ton bonheur_**  
Ist nicht mein Glück **_N'est pas le mien_**  
Ist mein Unglück **_Mais est mon malheur_**

Fin

* * *

Et voilà, encore une de terminée ! J'ai eu franchement du mal pour celle-là, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop horrible à lire... 

J'espère que je me suis bien débrouillée sur ce coup-là...

Bon bah j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Kisu No Tora


End file.
